Feel About You
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Before he could react, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. They were warm, satiny and inviting him to go further with them being slightly parted. He obliged his hormones for the moment and parted her sweet lips.
1. Chapter One

Feel About You 

By Devon Masterson

Chapter One 

AN: I don't have to justify anything. As for reviews, I welcome them good and bad, just don't be tasteless.

Mai fiddled with her braid nervously as she strained to see around the bend of the old mountain road. Her grandfather and Andy would be back soon. She pouted as she shaded her eyes and looked at the sun. It was early evening; they should have been there by now. _"I wish I trained harder then maybe he would have taken me too,"_ she thought as she straightened her kimono. She wanted to look perfect when he saw her again. 

She had done a lot of developing over the summer and was quite pleased. There would be no more crying over pictures of super models from the latest magazines then looking at her own cutting board chest and wondering why was she cursed. Thought left behind, she made sure she did not waste the summer. She was no longer that child that Andy practically ignored except when she attacked him. No more 'little sister' comments while he patted her head with fraternal passion. He would soon sit up and take notice and he would be all hers. 

The sound of voices coming towards her brought a smile to her face as she realized her patience was being rewarded. "Finally," she sighed happily. She picked up her water can and started watering the plants in the strategically placed window box. As the voices got closer, she turned around casually. Andy had changed as well over the summer. He had grown six inches closing off their near perfect height match and making it possible to tower over her statuesque frame. He still looked as handsome as always and she fought against her other instincts to run and tackle him to the ground like she did as a child. She was a lady; she would greet her grandfather first then Andy if she saw fit. "Grandfather," she called as she put down her can and ran gracefully to meet him.

"Mai," he greeted. He hugged her then held her at arms length as he looked over her changes. "You've grown up so much." He was proud that she was turning into a lovely young woman like her mother. He was also impressed that she did not dive on Andy first and ask questions later. _"Leaving her behind was an excellent suggestion. She used her time wisely,"_ he thought as he studied her movements. They indicated that she was ever faithful to her studies for her fluidity went beyond just natural grace. "You've become a beautiful lady."

Mai blushed. "Thank you, grandfather," she beamed. She casually turned her attention to Andy. He seemed to be utterly shell shocked, this information made her smile even brighter. He would be hers before school started next week. "How was the training, Andy?"

"It was fine," he said lowly finally tearing his eyes away from her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Before she was sort of cute, but now she was…amazing. "I'm going to practice. Slacking off now that I am home will ruin all that I gained while on the trip. Master." He turned toward his master and bowed. 

"Do you need me to spar with you?" she asked hopefully. 

"No, thanks," he answered as he darted off in another direction.

Mai sighed. She had hoped seeing her would change his mind, but she was starting to think he was frigid. "Have faith, Mai, his is a road that he believes that he has to walk alone, but he will eventually see there is no shame in having companion ship, whether be friendly or otherwise."

"Yes, grandfather," she replied.

==============

Mai looked around the tall building nervously and grabbed Andy's hand. The atmosphere was certainly different in high school, everyone seemed so mature. Andy did not seem so odd anymore now that she saw the older boys. He was all that she had since none of her other friends got into Ichiose High School. She had to study hard just to make sure she scored high enough on her exams to get into the first rate school. She kept thinking about spending another year without him in school and hearing her grandfather rant about how the body needed to be hard like stone but bend like grass and the mind had to be sharp like a blade. 

Now here she was grasping on Andy like some scared child. "Mai, you'll be fine. You'll have your own circle of friends by lunch," he breathed into her ear.

Her cheek warmed. That was the first time he ever tried to comfort her. Perhaps showing her vulnerable side has some points. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Thank you, Andy," she smiled then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I better go or I'll be late." She turned from him and lifted her head proudly with confidence. He had faith in so she should have faith in herself.

Andy stared after her as she glided towards the freshmen wing of the school. His cheek still burned from where her lips were pressed against his flesh as his eyes slid to her derrière moving in time to his heartbeat. "Whatcha' lookin' at'?" Joe asked suddenly as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Geez, Joe," Andy said startled then balled his fist in anger. No one had ever to sneak up on him before and he did not like. His recent fascination with Mai was going to be a problem.

Joe smirked realizing that he got the better of friend. "Caught you being a pervert," he snickered, "but I have to admit that is one hot little number. What's her name?"

"Mai," Andy answered pulling away from Joe, "and she's off limits, Joe. She's a freshman."

"I'm a sophomore," he replied, "I can broaden her horizons with my experience."

"I mean it, Joe."

"Oh wait a minute, Mai…flat chested elementary school Mai? The one that moons over you all the time."

"She was in junior high." Andy frowned at his harshness. "The summer has been good to her."

"Oh hell yes," Joe commented as she reached the end of the hall and turned the corner. He put his fist in his mouth and bit it as if to contain himself. "I admire the freshmen, I used to be one…"

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

"What, do you like her?" Joe asked. A stupid grin spread across his face as he saw the nervous look on Andy's face. "You do like her. Good work, Andy my man, you got in there before she looked good and now it'll be smooth sailing."

"It's not like that," he said almost shyly.

"Right," Joe replied unconvinced. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I'll just keep the paws off so you can get in there." Joe winked then darted off to class as the bell rang.

"Great, I'm late the first day," Andy sighed as he started for his Algebra class. _"That guy never cuts me a break."_

==============

Mai and a group of girls walked down the hall talking animatedly about all the subjects important to most fourteen year old girls; shopping, fashion, and boys. As the group of girls strutted down the hall causing the eyes of the opposite sex to covet and of the same sex to envy, Mai spotted Andy at his locker getting his next class's books. "That's Andy Bogard, he's just a sophomore. I've heard from the sophomore girls, he's one of the more datable ones if you can get his attention that is," one of the girls informed. "I heard a junior tried to get his attention and he totally ignored her."

"Really?" the other girls asked very interested.

"I heard he might be gay, but the only guy he hangs around is Joe Higashi and Joe has been around too much be his boyfriend. I think Andy might like Joe…"

"There's no way," Mai interrupted. "Andy's not gay."

The girl looked towards the redhead with an arched eyebrow. "Do you have some inside information, Mai?"

"I've known Andy for years, he studies with grandfather," she answered.

"So he's one of those martial art types," the girl concluded. "He's just frigid." 

Mai's eyes flashed in indignation. She was not about to take anymore Andy bashing from this girl especially since she only knew them for a couple of weeks. "Andy is just as passionate as any other guy, more." She then stalked over to Andy. She was determined to prove that there was nothing wrong with Andy. "Andy," she said softly.

"What is it, Mai?" he asked. She had a strange look in her eyes as though something was wrong and she was going to try and fix it. Whenever she had that look, it always meant trouble for him. Before he could react, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. They were warm, satiny and inviting him to go further with them being slightly parted. He obliged his hormones for the moment and parted her sweet lips. She tasted heavenly just like she looked and he soon found himself wrapping his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. 

The two might have stayed together lost in the moment if weren't for the cheers and whistles bringing them both to reality. Andy quickly opened his eyes and pulled. He hadn't counted on himself feeling so at ease at kissing someone given he had never done it until then. They blushed furiously as they saw a crowd of students standing around them looking. "Mai, why didn't you tell us he was your boyfriend."

"Well I…" her sentence trailed. She was trying to think of how to explain, but she did not know where to begin. She only intended to kiss him quickly on the lips before he could pull away, but then he kissed her back.

A classmate of Andy's punched in the shoulder playfully. "Dude, I thought you were gay, but you were just dating a freshman. It's okay, everybody knows now."

"It's not what you…"

"Honey, our secret's out," Mai commented as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

Andy found himself folding her into him then sighed at his response. There was no taking it back. He knew he was being set up for something. "All right give the lovebirds some air," Joe replied shooing the crowd away. They started to disperse slowly some of them still in shock at the obvious display. "I've got it covered." 

Andy pulled Mai through the opening in the crowd and off into a private hallway. "What was that?" he asked. "Why did you tell them that?"

"They were saying awful things about them and I wanted to prove them wrong," she commented. She knew she it was wrong but she could not help it.

He sighed. He had a pretty good idea of what those awful things were, he was not deaf. She was just trying to help him out, but he knew she was getting something out of it as well. "Mai, lying isn't honorable."

"I did not lie," she commented. "I am a girl and your friend. You like me, I like you."

"You know what I mean," Andy replied.

"You kissed me," she continued. "Are you saying that you kiss every girl that you come across? I am a vulnerable young school girl who dreams of finding the right guy and marrying him this kind of treachery could destroy me."

Andy raised an eyebrow at her melodrama. "You kissed me," he corrected.

"I pressed my lips to yours and you put your tongue in my mouth and pulled me to you, therefore you kissed me," she explained. She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. "Now I've kissed you."

Andy only stared at her breathlessly. He could not deny that he was attracted to her, but she was making it harder and harder for him to cope. He had fantasies about other girls before and those went away, but his fantasies of her didn't. She made them more real and it would be only a matter of time before he attempted to dishonor her. She deserved someone who could give her his full attention not only the smallest part he could so as not to hurt her. "Mai…"

Mai put a finger to his mouth then leaned her head against his chest. "I'm happy, my love." 

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


	2. Chapter Two

Feel About You 

by Devon Masterson

Chapter Two

Mai stood outside of a bridal shop and watched as a young woman and her friends prepared to be fitted for their attire. "Never a bride," she said sadly as she turned away. She and Andy had been together for six years and still nothing, not even a pre-engagement ring. She was starting to lose hope as her frustration set in. She could not understand why he did not want to marry her, she was pretty, smart and loveable. One of her male friends told in joking her that she had everything that a man could want a nice personality and a nice rack. Why didn't Andy want her? "A pretty lady like you shouldn't frown," a baritone voice complimented. She turned quickly around and stared into the soft brown eyes of a handsome stranger. "Mark Stratton," he introduced as he kissed her hand.

"Mai Shiranui," she replied pulling her hand away almost timidly. She was not used to someone being bold with her. It was kind of scary.

"So my little flower, what is causing that frown to cross that lovely face of yours?"

"I've got to go," she replied as she stepped past him. He was creeping her out coming on so strong. She started walking at a more than quick pace and was glad to that he was not following her.

"Whoa. Whoa, Mai, where's the fire?" Joe asked as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Andy's this way remember?"

Mai looked at confused then remember she was supposed to meet him at the food court after she finished doing her thing. "I.."

"No bags, huh?" Joe observed. "Less for me to have to carry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What you think," he answered. "You can treat Andy like a pack mule, but leave me out of it."

She did not need this right now. Her features brightened when she saw Andy. "Andy, I missed you," she said ignoring Joe and hugging her boyfriend.

"It was only twenty minutes, Mai," he sighed.

"But it felt like twenty years." Andy rolled his eyes. She was so over dramatic. "Let's go somewhere private where I can show you how much I miss you," she whispered in his ear.

"Mai," he said in shock as he tried to pull from her tight embrace.

Joe smirked seeing that this was his cue to exit. "I'm going to see what action I can get into. I'll see you guys at the club later."

Andy gave Joe a look that said 'help me.' "Bye, Joe," she waved then turned back to her beau. "Let's go, baby." 

"Mai, I have something I gotta do," he replied. He wriggled his arm from her embrace and started to back away. "I'll see you at the club tonight." He then took off. He had no intentions of being stuck in a hotel room with her most of the day trying to keep his self-control. He had the final preparations for her party to see to. This year he remembered her birthday though he passed it off like he forgot. He was surprised that she did not send stronger hints through to him especially after last year. After seeing her eyes nearly well up with tears at his neglect, he was determined to do something special for her and a party where she would be center of everyone's attention is something she would love. 

"Andy," she growled as she nearly went after him. It was a birthday for Pete's sake. If he was going to ignore her like usual at least he could be in the same space when he did it. That was all that she asked for today, but twice he found a reason to ditch her. She was starting to get the impression that he did not share her feelings, but that was impossible. He loved her. _"He's told me before, hasn't he?"_ she asked herself as she left the mall. She pondered in her mind at the particular event. _"It doesn't matter if he never actually said it, I know he feels it when he looks after me. I know he does. He has to."_ She smiled and smacked her fist in her hand as she affirmed what her heart told her. "I just have to try harder." The club was the perfect setting. The outfit that she picked out, she had been saving for the past three months. His mouth would drop when he saw her in it and then later maybe he would consummate her twentieth year. She was ready, oh yes she was so ready.

================

Mai was almost done with the finishing touches on her outfit. She looked over herself so far in the mirror. She was going to look perfect in her red leather outfit. It was a good choice. He had never seen her in leather before and tonight was a good time to start. It was her birthday damnit and she wanted something for it. He had been stalling for six years, but tonight everything was going to change…everything. 

She snapped the post of her earring in place and surveyed the finished product. She turned to the side and then back to the front. The red leather had been an excellent choice. It clung to her body the way it should tight like spray paint. The out fit left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was two pieces a shirt with a plunging neckline that held her endowments in such away that all was seen, but hardly reveled. The bottom of the shirt had a split in the bottom that showed off her perfect abs. The way she trained every morning she needed to show off the results.

The matching pants accented the top by being low hip huggers. Down the sides a matrix of red vinyl laces and flesh that further teased the sense especially those who put together that she must be wearing a thong underneath or maybe nothing at all. With her hair in upsweep and three inched red step-ins, she was hot. She fingered her gold hoop earrings in satisfaction. _"These pants may have taken hour get into, but they'll only take a second to get off. You will be mine Andy Bogard, even if I have to knock you out and drag you back here."_ Her objective was set and all it was of matter was the sighting of the target.

She picked up her wallet and keys then blew a kiss towards a picture of Andy near her bed. It was exactly eleven o'clock and she was supposed to be there now, but part of her plan involved making him sweat. She would just tell him that she had trouble starting her car and that he should have picked him up himself he wanted to make sure she was on time. It was always good to be fashionably late especially if it made Andy notice. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it when the phone rang. She rolled her eyes. Someone would have to call her on her way out. She put her things down and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mai, you're supposed to be here not there," Joe replied on the line. "What's the hold up?"

"I had some car trouble, but I'm on my way," she fibbed. "I don't see what's the rush anyway, it's just the club."

"Will you just hurry up," he replied quickly. If he were not careful, he would spoil the whole thing. "The girls are checking Andy out and I hate for you to kill them since he doesn't know the word no."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone. She picked up her keys walked out of the house and quickly got into her car. She lived about twenty minutes from the club. If she took a short cut pushed the petal to the metal, she could get there in ten. There was no way she was going to let those sluts get to her Andy and defile him before she could. She worked too hard to let them even attempt to undue anything that she put in place. It was not like she didn't trust him, it was just that Andy was a man and he was in the land of temptation with no one to guide him. "If I find in all over some hussy, I'll break his neck and never speak to him again," she declared as she sped along her way. She increased her speed as thoughts of his infidelity started to run through her ahead. 

She was so pissed about what could be going on that she did not notice lights weaving in and out on the road near the Little Tokiyama Bridge. As the lights got closer, her attention was suddenly alerted. She veered off the road and slammed on her brakes. 

Mai screamed out as she continued to pump the brakes to stop the skid that she managed to find herself in. They were locked and she couldn't stop. She suddenly pulled her seat back and kicked the passenger side door out. It was either jump out of an out of control vehicle or be trapped inside a safety steel cage plummeting to her death. She threw herself out of the car after thanking God for keeping her training up. As she flew over the guardrail and descended, she heard her car go over the side. 

Pieces of the guardrail showered down as like hail as she hit the water in a not so perfect position. She struggled to the surface, kicking her shoes off in the process. She took a deep breath thankful that she survived when she heard someone yell something to her. She looked up and saw that cinderblock and dust was still raining down. She dived down again so as not get hit. She had to get out of there, but first she had to get her bearings. She started up for the surface again so she could get a quick peak of where she was and air when she saw chunk hit the water above her. She dove down to try and out run its descent, but before she could get out of the way, it hit in the back of the head.

The last of her precious air rushed out her mouth as she screamed out in pain. _"Not like this…"_ she thought as she tried to claw her way to the surface. She could feel her limbs growing heavy as her vision blurred. _"No!"_ her mind screamed as she started to sink back down. Her lungs burned, aching for oxygen, but she could not muster the energy to get back to the top. 

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


	3. Chapter Three

Feel About You 

by Devon Masterson

Chapter Three

Andy looked at his watch again then at the guests dancing on the floor. He was getting worried. It was not like her to be this late. She was usually a few minutes late, 'fashionably late' as she called it, but two hours late was out of character. 

"It's just like Mai to be late to her own birthday party," Joe snorted as he sat beside Andy. He wanted to get his groove on the dance floor, but Andy kept hovering around him asking him if he saw Mai yet whenever he secured a dance partner. Andy was definitely ruining his the moment for him. Mai was a big girl and could take care of herself, better than most women and men. She was one of the best fighters in the world, besides with the way Andy ditched her earlier she was probably seeking revenge. 

"I'm going to her house," Andy said as he stood up.

"You're playing right into her hands you know," Joe commented. "This is probably a scheme to get you alone. She's probably just fine wearing something skimpy waiting for you to show up…on a second thought maybe you should go over there. You need to handle things between you two."

"It's not like that between us," Andy replied.

"Well when will be like that?" Joe asked. "You two have been playing boyfriend and girlfriend for six years and you still haven't got anything out of it. I know Mai's not holding out on you, so what's the deal?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"You're not a Chiquita banana, are you? Because I gotta know, we'll still be cool just not cool."

"I am not gay, Joe," Andy said annoyed. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that Joe of all people would ask him that. He was the closest thing he had to a best friend. He wondered if anyone else thought the same thing. His behavior toward Mai probably did confuse people, but it was none of their business. Besides how would he explain that Mai is an angel too far from his reach? He was not fit to touch her. She needed someone strong that could be devoted to her. He still wasn't strong enough and he couldn't even get enough courage to face his feelings about her. He was not sure if he loved her or not, but he did respect her and care for her. 

"Just checking," Joe answered breathing a sigh relief. He then looked at his friend. "It would okay if you were just as long as you didn't hit on me."

Andy narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Joe."

"Maybe you should check up one her," Joe commented. He stood to his feet and stretched. "She told me she was about to leave and that two hours ago, besides you look like you need to get laid."

"I give up," he sighed, "I'm going see if she's home."

"I'll hold down the fort here," Joe replied as he watched his friend make his way through the crowd of people.

"Where are you going, Andy?" Terry asked as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm going to look for Mai. It's not her to be late."

"I'll come with you," he replied. "I'm not much for parties and it's not right without the birthday girl."

Andy nodded grateful for the company. If Joe was right, having Terry there would chase the temptation to rip off whatever provocative raiment she might be wearing. There had been too many times that she tried his sense of control. He longed for the day when he was good enough to make the brunette angel his. "Thanks, Terry."

"You're really worried about her aren't you?" Terry asked as they left the club.

Andy nodded. "It's not like her to be this late," he answered.

"I hope nothing happened to her," Terry said lowly. The worst thing that could ever happen to him is passing his luck with women on to his baby brother. Andy already had it bad enough just trying to sort out his feelings. He did not need the added drama; Mai came with enough as it is.

"I'm sure she's fine," Andy said quickly. "I'm just being paranoid." He unlocked the door.

Terry looked at Andy with intense eyes. He hoped to God that nothing happened to Mai. "Sometimes being a little paranoid is good," he remarked as he got into the car.

__

"I hope that's all this feeling is," he thought as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later, Andy pulled into Mai's driveway. "The lights are out and her car's gone," Terry observed. "That's a good sign."

"She must have passed us on the road," Andy commented. 

"Is there another way she could have gone?"

"She wouldn't have taken the Little Tokiyama Bridge," he answered. "She hates driving out there at night, too many maniacs at night."

"Then we should go back and see if she's there," Terry suggested.

"I want to check my apartment first," he said. He just wanted to cover all of his bases just in case she was trying to trap into some sort of situation.

Terry snickered to himself. Mai was something else.

================

"What happened?" the doctor asked as she pulled out her pin light. She opened her patient's eye and shined it. 

"She fell into the river by the Little Tokiyama Bridge," the young man answered. "Some drunk person practically ran her off the road and she lost control."

"Do you know if she suffered any head trauma?" she asked as she carefully gingerly examined the woman on her table.

"There was debris falling into the water. I almost got hit with some of it when I pulled her out."

The doctor nodded. "I need a MRI and a CAT scan," she said to the nurse in working beside her. The nurse nodded and started to wheel the young woman down the hall.

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Frankly sir, I'm sure yet. She's responsive so that's positive, but you should have called an ambulance instead of bringing her yourself. An accident like you described would require her to be put in a brace in order to prevent further injury."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't do the perfect rational thing, I just wanted her to be okay."

The doctor's eyes softened. "You did well Mr…"

"Stratton," he answered, "and her name is Mai."

"You did well, Mr. Stratton," she finished. "You got her here in a timely fashion and you did not panic. You handled better than most."

"Thank you, doctor," he replied.

"Her tests will take sometime," she commented, "you can wait in the waiting room and we'll notify you of Mai's condition as soon as we know."

Mark nodded and started for the waiting room. Moments later he sank into a chair and put his face in his hands. He had hoped to see her again, but not under these circumstances. He had been in complete and utter shock when he saw realized that it was Mai that he had just pulled out of the water. She was so still and cold when he pulled her out of the water. She was dressed like she was about to go out. She was vision in red leather. _"Get over it Mark! She's just been in a car accident. At best you'd get pity from her and besides what are the chances that a woman that good looking is single. There's someone out there missing her and if he isn't he's an ass."_

"Mr. Stratton?" a nurse asked. 

"Is there something wrong?"

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "She's still being tested. I just need to get some personal information for our records."

"I see," he replied. "I don't know how much help I can be. We've only known each other for a day."

"Just tell us what you know," she suggested.

"Her name is Mai Shiranui and that's all I know."

"So I guess you'll have to be her emergency contact then until we come across family," the nurse commented. "I checked with the police already and she had no ID with her. I thought that it was strange that she had no wallet at all."

"She must have been in hurry or something," he mused. He then looked at the nurse seeing the puzzled look on her face. He knew immediately what she was thinking and frowned. "I will handle all of her expenses."

The nurse flushed slightly. She did not mean to come across insensitive or as though she was not concerned about the patient. She nodded. "We should have results within an hour."

"Thank you," he said as he watched her hurry away. He sat back down; all he had now was time.

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


	4. Chapter Four

Feel About You 

by Devon Masterson

Chapter Four

Large brown eyes opened and studied their surroundings. _"Where am I?"_ she wondered as she sat up. She grabbed her head as pain shot to the back of it. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She fumbled around looking for a medicine cabinet when it dawned on her exactly where she was. She looked into the mirror and saw a strange woman staring at her. She touched the mirror as the pain dulled replaced by confusion. She was seeing herself for the first time. She suddenly looked down at herself. She was in a hospital, she should have some sort of identification. A smiled spread across her face as she read her hospital bracelet. "Mai Shiranui," she read out loud. 

A feeling of dread passed over her. She had to get out of there for some reason, something about this place was making her nervous. Her head turned suddenly as she heard footsteps in front of her door. She closed the bathroom door so that she could peer through the crack. A handsome man with brown hair walked into the room carrying a stuffed animal and roses. He stopped short when he noticed the bed empty. "Oh no," he sighed. He was about to turn around and notify the nurses when he suddenly found himself in a hold and his face pressed against the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mark Stratton," he answered. "We met yesterday and I pulled you out of the river last night."

Mai's grip loosened. She didn't remember anything about being in a river. It was obvious that she should be thanking this guy not interrogating him. "I'm sorry," she said as she released him. "I'm a little confused."

"It's okay," he replied. He rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "Maybe you should call your boyfriend so he can take you home. All of your tests came back normal."

"I have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hardly know you. I think I creeped you out when I hit on you in the mall so I figured you had a boyfriend."

"In the mall?" she asked. "Where am I?"

Mark looked at her strangely. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Waking up this morning," she answered lowly. The whole thing was embarrassing not knowing anything about her life. "I don't want to focus on that right now. I just want get out of here then I can think. I don't know why but I feel nervous here."

"They told me you could leave whenever you wanted since your tests came back negative."

"Then let's go."

Mark walked over to small drawer and tossed her some sweats. "I was working on short notice, but I figured when you woke up you'd want to put on something since your other clothes were cut off you."

"It's fine," she smiled as she went into the bathroom to change. A couple of minutes later she came out. "Some shoes would be nice."

"Well those I was able to save, but I got you something more comfortable," he said offering her the socks and tennis shoes.

She quickly put them on then grabbed his arm. "Let's go. I'm sure my memory will come back if I get some fresh air," she suggested as she pulled him through the door to the stairwell.

The charge nurse looked at her watch as her relief came walked up. "Just in time Asuka," she said as she stood. "I just want to take a hot bath and get into my warm bed." She handed her a small stack of files.

"Anything interesting happen?" she asked as she reached for the files. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary except I met Mark Stratton, you know the editor of Sassy? I think he might own it as well."

"I know the magazine, but I've never heard of him," Asuka answered. "It's still exciting though."

"The only reason I know his name is because I read it on MSN when they put out their successful single men list. It never hurts for a girl to dream," she smirked. "Oh well it doesn't matter anyway. He seemed very interested in the woman he came in with. He says that he hardly knew her, but you know how those famous people are all hush hush. She's in room 500. She's some kind of model or something from the way she looks, but anyway let me get to my hot bath. See you tomorrow, Asuaka."

"Okay," she smiled as she sat down behind the desk. She started to look over the files from last night.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A young man asked.

Asuka looked up and saw a handsome well-dressed man standing in front of the desk. Maybe this was the Mark Stratton guy Meri was talking about. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Andy Bogard," Andy began, "and I'm looking for this woman." He held up a picture of Mai standing in her gi holding a peace sign. "She's been missing since last night and doesn't have an identification on her…"

Asuka started to looking through last night's admitted patient list. She saw no Jane Does in the list. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her and there were no unknown patients admitted last night."

"Well if someone that looks like her comes in, could you give me a call," he replied pulling out a business card. He then walked away. He did not like this. He had heard from her all night, but at least she was not at the hospital. He had checked all them in the area and none of them yielded any results or clues. He would check back with Terry and see if she called or something. With a new plan of action in mind, he quickly made it to his car and drove off. 

"Something wrong?" Mark asked.

Mai frowned. "That guy in the red Honda Civic looked familiar for a moment."

Mark looked towards sports car and noted the license plate. "I'll check it out if you want."

"Thank you," she smiled hugging his arm. "This is kind of exciting not knowing my past. I'll get to meet everyone all over again."

"At least you're able to keep a positive attitude," he teased gently.

"There's no point in getting upset," she reasoned. "I might be better off without my memories. This is a chance to get a fresh start. If you don't mind, I would like to see everything in the city."

"I should probably take you shopping to get some clothes, you have a certain taste in clothing," Mark suggested.

"We can go later, I'll be fine in this," she remarked. "I just want to see everything."

"Hold the phone. As much as I would like to go off gallivanting with you and trust me I would, we have to consider your family. They must be worried sick about you, especially your boyfriend. I know if you were mine I would be moving heaven and earth to find you."

Mai blushed at his somewhat subtle compliment. "You're right. Maybe I'm in the phone book."

"We can check the database at my office we have every listed number in the world and them some," he remarked as he took her hand. "We shouldn't have too much trouble finding you."

"Thank you for all your help," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He cleared his throat. Things would start to get difficult if this kept up. "Thanks."

===============

Joe sighed as he saw all of the beautiful models walking around in skimpy clothing. They were going to be in the pictures with him draped across his body just like he always dreamed about. He did not get around quite as much as he would have liked with his training and paling around with the guys. Right now he could use a beautiful distraction to push the stress he was feeling.

He should be in heaven right now, but all he could think about is Andy going out of his mind looking for Mai. He would be helping right now, if Andy did not insist that he go to this shoot since it was only a couple of hours and he gave them his word that he would show up this time. Friends came first in his book, but Andy looked so intent on him going and he probably needed some time alone. Andy seemed like the sensitive type that might cry if something happened to someone close to him. No one would ever see him do it and several trees would come down in the process, but he would be upset.

Mai disappearing had Joe more rattled than he let on. They were sort of close though they fought constantly. She was like a little sister to him annoying but someone who kept life from being completely boring. He was the last person to talk to her before she went AWOL and told him she was on her way that was why he worried. If she had not promised to show up somewhere especially a party and she did not show up that meant that something was wrong possibly tragically wrong. 

Joe shuddered to think she might be laying dead in an ally some where. _"Oh come on, stupid! Mai's a pretty good fighter. It would take a lot take her down."_ He balled his fist in annoyance. _"If this is some ploy to get Andy to notice her, I'll kill her myself for making me worry."_

"Mr. Higashi, we're ready to start," an assistant said breaking into his reverie. 

Joe turned and saw a few models smiling in anticipation. A bright smile flittered across his face. It was only a couple of ours then he could go back to being a worrywart like Andy. "So what are we doing first?"

==================

"Now let's see what we come up with," Mark replied as he stood over his assistant.

"I have 2000 matches for the last name Shiranui," the redheaded woman replied.

"Two thousand!" Mai gasped.

"We have to narrow that down," Mark commented, "Try M. Shiranui or Mai Shiranui, Myung."

Delicate fingers flew over the keyboard. "Five matches. Mike Shiranui, Miyuki Shiranui, Mia Shirazaki, Mai Shakira, Mai S. Bogard. I don't know why that last one came up in the search."

"Okay this is stupid," Mark said in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stratton," Myung apologized, "Perhaps we should hire a private detective."

"Now that's an idea," Mark complimented kissing Myung on the cheek. "Find someone to get right on it."

"Right away, Mr. Stratton," she blushed as she picked up the phone.

Mai's eyes misted over. She was going to get the answers she needed. "Mark…you've done so much for me and I don't know how to…"

Mark placed his finger to her lips and smiled. He could think of several ways she could thank him, but then he would not be the gentleman that his mother raised him to be. Besides, taking advantage of her would destroy any miniscule chance he had with her. He had to remember she was all that she had in the world at that moment but there was someone missing her. "Don't worry about it. It's kind of exciting helping you get your memory back and all, kind of like the movies."

"Thank you," she mouthed. She then grabbed his hand and smiled. "Let's go out. It'll take awhile for the P.I. to find me so we might as well have some fun. I feel like going dancing and you would be the perfect date."

"Sure, I don't see why not," he replied as she pulled him along. Myung giggled at the exchanged and waved good-bye. The brunette seemed to be exactly what Mr. Stratton needed. 

"That's a wrap, Mr. Higashi," the photographer replied. "Will see what develops and let you know when the issue will come out."

"Thanks…" his sentence trailed as he saw a smiling brunette pulling a guy down the hallway. "I gotta go," he said quickly before the photographer could say anything. He got official visual confirmation once he got out into the hallway, but the elevator doors closed before he could even think of yelling out. His head turned toward the stairwell door at the other end of the hall.

"Mr. Higashi, you left this," the assistant replied thrusting a jacket towards him as he nearly knocked her down. 

"Thanks," he replied taking the jacket from her and moving around her. _"What is she doing here and with that guy?"_ he wondered as he opened the door to the stairwell and tore down the stairs. He looked at the bottom and shook his head jumping would be faster but the space in between staircases was too small for him to fit through, he would have jump from flight to flight. There was no other way, he just hoped that he would catch them time. 

Three minutes later he opened the doorway to the bottom floor. He stood in the lobby looking around wildly and Mai was nowhere insight. He walked over to the receptioness. "Did you see a girl with brown hair come through there?"

She looked at him strangely. "That's about half of the ladies in the building."

"Okay a girl with brown hair, big brown eyes, big boobs, with a guy black hair."

The receptioness thought carefully. "That's really vague but I don't recall seeing a couple like that," she replied.

"Thanks a lot," he mumbled then stalked out of the office. He needed to get Andy, perhaps this information could shed some light on their search and give him some ideas.

Just as he left the building, the elevator doors opened and several people stepped out. "I'm glad I remember that I left my keys before we got all the way outside," Mark commented as he and Mai stepped into the lobby.

"I guess I shouldn't have grabbed you so suddenly," she admitted. She was not so sure why she did it, it was though she felt like he would say no if he had the chance to think about it.

"Is there something wrong, Reika?" Mark asked the receptioness. She seemed to be staring at them quite intensely.

"Nothing, I think," she answered, "It's just that a gentleman just asked me if I saw a couple close to your description and then you appeared. It must have been someone else."

"Hmm…did he leave a name?"

"No and he was rather rude," she commented. "If he wishes to find them, he'll come back."

"Let me know if he does," Mark replied and the recpetioness nodded. He then turned towards Mai. "Don't worry we'll find your past." 

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


	5. Chapter Five

Feel About You 

Devon Masterson

Chapter Five

"I'm worried about her," Andy sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "This is not like her."

"I've checked every where," Terry offered. "At least we know that she isn't hurt."

"But that doesn't mean she's safe," he snapped. His eyes widened at his tone. "I'm sorry Terry."

"It's okay," he replied. "If the woman I loved were missing, I would be going out of mind."

Andy shook his head and smirked as he looked at picture of Mai pushed up against him smiling. He was looking annoyed in the picture, but he was really thinking about how he needed to control himself. She always had a way of effecting him. "You know I've never told her how I felt about her."

"Never?" Terry asked. "Her love is very strong then, other women might have left after being with you for years."

Andy glared at him then sighed. Though it was not very tactful, it was very true and Terry always told it like he saw it. It was one of the things that he admired about him. He could say things like that and it came across wise, but when Joe did it, it sounded stupid. "I don't know what to do. She could be anywhere or she could have been kidnapped."

Terry nodded. "I'm going to head out to Southtown and see if anyone around there has heard anything," he replied.

"I'm going with you," Andy said as he stood.

"You should stay here in case she comes back," Terry suggested. "We can't over look the fact that this might be a stunt to get your attention."

"If it is, she did," the silver haired man commented.

"Andy!" Joe called as he opened the door and rushed in.

"What is it, Joe?" Andy asked excitedly. "Did you find her?"

Joe nodded his head. "But you ain't going to like it. She was hanging all over some guy."

"What?" Andy asked. His voice dropped in pitch.

"I was coming from the photo shoot and she was with some guy with black hair. I lost them though and that bitch of a receptionist was no help."

"So this was some sort of stunt," Andy replied balling his fist in anger. He could not believe that she would stoop so low. It was not like her, but then it was not the first time she surprised him.

"Hell if I know," Joe answered. "All I know is that I saw her with some guy. Looked like the model type. He looked like he was going to a club or something Wait a minute…she was wearing sweats."

"Sweats?" Andy asked. "That's strange."

"So what are we going to do?" Joe asked.

"Where is Mai most likely to go?" Terry asked.

"The club," Andy answered. "She's always in a mood to go dancing."

"Then let's go," Terry replied. 

***

_"All I need is a rhythm divine…lost in the music your heart will be mine. All I need is to look in your eyes, viva la musica say you'll be mine…"_ themusic blared as a salsa rhythm ruled the room. Dancers gyrated to the sexy beat as it seduced them to forget their troubles.

"I love this," Mai said over the loud music as she moved to the beat. 

"Good. I knew you could use the distraction," Mark replied as he took her by the hand and spun her around. They had only been at the club for a half-hour and already she seemed in good spirits. Just like he figured she was a party girl. She was truly in her element dancing on the floor. 

To top it off, her outfit was phenomenal. It was enough to make his eyes pop out and for him to hire her as fashion editor of his magazine. The ensemble was rather simple but provocative; a long, red skirt with a high splits on the sides that ended at the middle of her hip and a white half shirt. It was the shirt that drew the attention that her long legs did not. It had a small strawberry on the front with the words delicious across the top. Between the shirt, the skirt, and the four-inch, platform open toed slides she was wearing, she had the eye of everyone in the club. They were swooning, however when she started to move to the fast paced song. Mark was the envy of every man in the place.

_"Can you feel the rhythm? Can you feel the rhythm? Can you feel the rhythm running, running through…"_

"Ooh I love that song," Mai replied as it ended. "I've never heard it before, but I like it. At least I don't think I heard it before," she added with a touch of sadness.

"Hey," Mark said touching her chin. "We came here to have fun. I've got a detective looking for you right now and we should have something by tomorrow then we can notify your family."

"Thank you," she smiled kissing him on the lips lightly. She pulled away slightly, looked at him for a moment then kissed him again more deeply it was quite warm and comforting, but something was not right.

"Mai!" Andy called out.

Hearing the sound of her name she turned around and looked into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. The man was quite handsome, but for some reason he looked angry with her. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"What?" Andy asked caught off guard. He walked over to her "Of course you know me. It's me Andy."

"I'm sorry, but I," she began, "I don't remember you."

Andy frowned as he searched her eyes and saw no light of recognition what so ever. He then turned toward Mark and grabbed him by the shirt. "What did you do to her?"

"Get your hands off of me," he replied pushing Andy away. He shot him a look. "She has amnesia."

"How did that happen?" Andy asked. 

"She was in a car accident. She lost control of her car and ended up in the water. I fished her out," Mark answered.

"Can you tell me about myself?" Mai asked stepping in between them. The blond man looked ready to kill and he was the only key to her past. "There's so much I want to know."

"I want to know something too," Mark added. "How do you know her?" He wasn't about to let her get her hopes up over some random admirer that might not really know her.

"Mai and I…grew up together," Andy answered quickly. "We're practically family."

"Oh…" Mai replied lowly. She had been hoping that he was a boyfriend or husband. He was extremely handsome and she was attracted to him. There was something about his answer that hurt her deeply and she knew it shouldn't. "Are you sure?"

Andy sighed. Why couldn't he just come out and say how he felt or least tell her how about the status of the their relationship before her accident. "Mai…"

"Andy," Joe called as he and Terry walked up. "Some people…I guess you already found her."

"Mai, are you okay?" Terry asked taking a step forward.

She looked at him carefully. He seemed more concerned about her than Andy. Maybe she was tuning into the wrong signal. "Are you my boyfriend?"

Joe laughed and looked at her as though she were nuts. "I think you've had too many fans to the head, Mai..."

"Joe," Andy warned

"everybody knows you're in love with Andy to the point it's pathetic and I don't know why he won't…"

"Joe, shut up," Andy interrupted. He did not like that look in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Joe asked looking Andy. "Terry, help me out."

"I don't think Mai knows us," Terry observed.

"Of course she does," Joe smirked, "How could she not forget my handsome face and your alright one? And even if she did forget us, she can't forget chasing after Andy for years and still being a virgin. Geez, Andy you suck."  
"Mai?" Andy asked ignoring Joe. He was really concerned with that look she had one her face and the fact that she had been backing up until she was pressed against Mark. He was not too appreciative of that. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's just too much right now," she softly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Andy asked.

"No," she said quickly. "I need time to think. Mark can take me home, I'll be fine." 

Andy growled but did not make a move; violence was not going to solve the situation. Thanks to his stupidity and insecurities, he might lose her again. Of course, Joe's oversight did not help either. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I'm going to take her to her room at the…" Mark began. He could sense there was a lot more between them than Andy was telling.

"Is there a number where I can reach you if I need to," Mai interrupted. A lady never gives out her location to strangers.

"Five, five, five, eleven, forty," Andy replied.

"Thank you," Mai said then painted a smile on her face. The evening was overwhelming. She could feel strong feelings from Andy but he refused to admit them and she had been chasing him for years trying to get him to admit it. Then there was Mark there was an attraction there, but not they way it was for Andy. _"I'll think it over in a nice hot bath,"_ she thought. "I was nice meeting you. Mr…uh."

"Call me Andy."

"Andy," She corrected, "the rest of you. I hope you have...fun."

Andy watched the two of them leave until they were no longer in sight. "You know, Andy," Joe began, "something tells me that you messed up big this time."

"I think you might be right," Andy replied sadly.

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


	6. Chpater Six

Feel About You

Devon Masterson

Chapter Six

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mark asked as they walked down the hall of Mai's hotel.

Mai looked at him confused for a moment then sighed, as his understanding became clear. " I was thinking about what happened."

"Don't worry we won't do anything until their stories check out," he assured her. "But I have admit I think they're telling the truth."

"Not about that," she said desperately as she searched her handbag for her room key. She pulled it out just as they reached her door. "About what that dark haired guy said about me chasing after Andy for years and never getting anywhere. Was that all my life was about seeking his approval and why didn't I give up?"

"Maybe you're stubborn," Mark supplied smiling. When he saw her frown, he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "You are a beautiful woman and any man would be honored to have you in their life."

Mai flushed. "You're sweet."

"No, I am truthful," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. Mai wrapped her arms around him when he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I'm a nice guy," he answered, "but only so nice. You have unfinished business with Andy and I don't want to use you. You're too good for that."

"Thank you," she said lowly as she watched him leave. She wished he would be bad just a little longer. If Andy did not want her, she might as well move on with her life. What if her memory never came back? She was going to have to make some changes.

===

"Mr. Bogard, Miss Shiranui is on her way up, should I tell her that you away from you office?" the secretary asked through the intercom.

"Let her in right away," he answered quickly. He immediately checked his appearance.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied surprised. Obviously something happened to change his tune about the cheery redhead. She was curious now. "Hello, Miss Shiranui," the secretary greeted as Mai came inside the office.

"Uh, hello," she said nervously. "Is..is Andy Bogard in?"

"Why of course, go right in, honey," the woman answered. Her eyes moved swiftly over the girl appraising the situation. The red head lacked the confidence that she normally had and looked nervous almost like it was the first time. _"He must have gotten her in trouble! She managed to trap him somehow."_

"Thank you," Mai smiled. She walked towards the door when it opened. "Oh, were you going out?" Andy nodded. "I'll come back later."

"Are you okay, Miss Shiranui?" the secretary asked. The girl was clearly acting out character. She put her head the Mai's forehead while glaring at Andy. True he threw her gay theory about him out of the window, but to get a young woman pregnant when he did not love her was the last straw! "Sit down."

"I'm fine," Mai protested as the older woman clucked her tongue and pushed her into the chair. "I'll get you some water. A woman in your condition needs to stay hydrated." She left the room, but not before glaring at Andy. "She's strange."

"Mika is acting odd," he agreed then changed the subject. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Still can't remember anything," she answered. A tensed filled silence ensued and Mai stood to her feet. "I'll be going since you are on your way out."

"I thought we could eat lunch together," Andy said quickly. He looked away. His face was burning. He never thought asking her out would be so hard. Normally, he would just have to breathe and he whisked off somewhere on a date. Now that he was the aggressor, he wished things would go back to the way things were.

Mai smiled and nearly grabbed his arm. There were plenty of places to go and things to see. She paused in her actions and looked down at her hands then at Andy who wasn't even looking at her._ "What Joe said was true! I did chase after him. I must have been terrible, he doesn't even want to look at me."_ Mai took a step back. "I ate already," she answered aloud.

Andy turned his head in surprise. She turned him down? "Can I ask why?" he asked.

"Only if you can answer why you asked?" she answered cryptically. She turned around. "I have some more errands to run and I wanted to stop in and visit. Bye!"

"Good-bye," he replied slowly. He balled in fist in frustration. Why did he have to be so shy? He was an adult and been on his own for years and he still could not communicate with women, especially this one. He was turning out to be a failure.

"Andy?" Mai called before leaving.

"Yes?"

"Was I really that smothering before the accident?"

"Mai…"

Her face fell as his sentence trailed. She could tell he was trying to think of something nice to say. "I see, bye!" She ran out of the office.

Andy was about to take off after when he nearly bowled over Mika carrying a cup of water. "Did Miss Shiranui leave already?" Andy nodded then turned to go back to office

"Why don't you go after her?"

"You were listening, weren't you?" Andy asked noticing that she was no longer giving looks that could kill.

Mika nodded. "What happened to her?"

"She doesn't remember me," he answered walking back to office. "Hold all my calls." He shut the door behind him.

Mika sighed as she sat down at her desk. "He's just stupid," she said lowly before getting back to work.

===

Mai sighed as she kicked a punching bag. Much needed venting was going into the punching bag. She learned a lot about herself today. She was an overbearing monster that crushed the will of gorgeous man for years, she practiced martial artist and all of her family was dead. Andy was the only person that meant something left. He had been her world. Everything she did and person she met seemed to be through him.

Mark offered his company at she was delivered the news by the P.I., but she wanted to be alone. He was so sweet and he was the only friend that had nothing to do with Andy. He was her friend, because she met him and got to know him. Mark was not a ploy to ensnare Andy or to get closer to him. Why did she have to try so hard with Andy? Why didn't he love her? If only she could remember everything.

"I've never see you here before," a man replied.

Mai sucked in her cheeks and kept her back to him. This guy was annoying her already. "I've been away."

The man's eyes slid over her sweat pants and sports bra. "I would have noticed a girl like you working out around here."

Mai turned around prepared to give the man a piece of her mind. "Mai??" Joe asked looking disgusted. "What are you doing here, Andy worked out this morning?"

Brown eyes widened and she turned backed to her work out with even more fervor. "I needed to do more training."

"So you got your memory back, huh?" Joe asked. He smiled. "Good, I was starting to miss the way you tortured Andy." Mai kicked and punched the bag even harder. "I don't know why he won't just give into you though. There are worse things that could happen to him. A woman at my beck and call, that's sweet."

Mai kicked the punching bag off of its chain then turned towards Joe. "Maybe Andy just doesn't want to be with me," she replied angrily as her eyes misted. She pushed past him. She had enough of this.

Joe's eyes widened as he saw the effect of teasing and realized that she still didn't remember their relationship. "Wait!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Don't listen to an idiot like me. I was only teasing you."

Mai forced a smile when she saw the concern in his eyes about his teasing. "It's okay," she said lowly, "but you're right." She pulled away from him. Joe went to grab her again when Mai grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. "That was for being a careless jerk," she added trying to add mirth to her voice. She ran off.

"_Andy's going to kill me,"_ he thought as he lay on the ground and sighed.

Mai didn't stop running until she reached her room, some twenty minutes later. She placed her key in the lock and shut the door behind her as she breathed hard. Her chest was on fire and all she could do was double over and cry. The situation was deteriorating greatly. She was a monster.

"Mai?" Andy called through the door as he knocked.

"Andy?" she asked straightening herself as much as she could before opening the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked accessing her features. He could clearly tell she had been working out, but there was something else as well.

"Yes, I…come in."

Andy stepped inside and turned around as she closed the door. He was nervous but was making an effort to relax. This was usually the time when she would try to pin him against the wall or would prance around in something skimpy. But she looked clearly unprepared to see him. "You missed one," he said wiping a tear from her face.

Mai smiled. "It's been a long day."

Andy shook his head as concern took over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied pushing pass him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So what brings you by?" she asked.

"I…I was just wondering what you were doing," he answered truthfully.

"Well I just got home," Mai answered, "and I was thinking of going to bed."

"I guess I better leave then," he said starting for the door.

_"Yes, run for your salvation."_ Mai followed him to let him out when he suddenly turned around and stared at her.

"You were crying about me, weren't you?" he asked. That was only explanation of her behavior. Mika had been right, he made the wrong choice when he did not go after this morning. Now everything was even more complicated. All he wanted was to have her back, even if it meant being like everything once was.

Mai flushed. "No, I…" her sentence trailed as Andy kissed her gently. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. This seemed quite familiar and she had to admit there was a lot of warmth behind it.

"Mai," he said lowly as he broke the kiss. His voice was taking a whole other quality to it.

"Andy are you…" he put his finger to her lips and then kissed her again. He knew that this was she wanted.

To be continued….

© 2004 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


	7. ChapterSeven

Feel About You 

Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Seven

* * *

Mai yawned and stretched. She had the most wonderful dream. She connected with her long lost love and it was beautiful…all night long. A gentle tickling moved up and down her back causing her to turn over and face her reality. Brown eyes widened just before the smile took over. "Andy….it wasn't a dream." She sighed. 

He shook his head still feeling the euphoria of early this morning. He had never imagined…he never thought….Well sex was nothing like graphic movies Joe watchedor what wasshowed in dirty magazines. Well not quite. Andy never expected to experience…that! "Good morning, Mai," he said softly.

She was so beautiful in the morning. No make up, no presentation, just the natural Mai in only what God gave her. Andy wanted to kick himself for passing up the opportunity to connect with her so many times. It wasn't until last night that his feelings toward her became perfectly clear. He was in love with her and did not want anybody else by her side but him. He loved ever since that summer he went away on a training trip. She had blossomed so much over the summer. Mai was an angel... still was, and like an angel she was not of this world and out of his reach. He could only hope that last night gave her some inkling of his feelings.

"Andy," Mai sighed sensing his inner turmoil, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Mai bit her lip. He regretted last night. She knew it. He felt compromised she could tell. "Andy…why did you stay with me last night?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. Why was she asking him that? "Mai, we grew up together and I thought…" Mai closed her eyes. She had a feeling that this was going to be bad. "_Please. Please. Please tell me you did it because you loved me and not because you that I wanted to."_

"…that's what you needed. I know you were hurt by what Joe said…"

Tears began to well up in deep brown eyes as the rest of Andy's words fell on dull her senses. "You thought….last night was what I needed?"

Seeing her tears Andy became alarmed. "Mai," he said pulling her to him. Couldn't she understand what he was saying? Last night he proved his love and that she was the only woman he would ever feel this way about.

"No. No. No," she said pulling away him. She pulled a sheet with her as moved to the far end of the bed. "Please…just leave."

"Mai…"

Mai brandished a hair pin that she had been wearing last night. She held in between her fingers dangerously. "Leave," she said more forcefully.

Andy got out of bed and began to dress. What had just happen here? Everything was going well and then it fell apart. Did he say something wrong? There had been a tension between them for years and last night it went away. He had been glad that they could finally be this close, but at what cost? "Mai…"

Mai stood to her feet with the sheet wrapped around her and ran to the bathroom. Andy heard the door slam a few seconds later. He thought about knocking on the door, but decided against it. Obviously there was something that he did wrong, he would have to give her time to cool off then try again later. "Bye Mai," he said lowly.

Inside the bathroom, Mai turned on the shower and stepped inside sheets and all. She just felt dirty all of the sudden and exposed. Was the old her so desperate for attention the way he made it her out to be? Maybe Joe was right… but she couldn't remember. Tears streamed down her face as the hot spray washed over her cotton wrapped body. She just wanted everything to go back to the way everyone told her it was. Apparently she had been happy without little cares in the world, now she only felt empty and wasted.

Two hours later, Mai shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She was cried out and freezing now. She dried herself off looked towards the bed, housekeeping had been by while she was in the shower and her bed was made. The sight of that bed made or not produced a wave under desirable feelings. She would not sleep in it again or in the room for that matter. "I don't know that Mai from before and some how I don't think she would have approved either." She quickly dressed and packed her few familiar belongings and opened the door. She nearly ran to Mark who was just about to knock.

"No good bye?" he asked saddened. "I take it your memories came back." Mai shook her head. She bit her bottom lip when she felt tears stinging in her eyes. "What's this?"

"I can't stay here anymore." She turned away just as the first few tears started to fall. "No," she sighed when she felt strong arms circling her from behind. "I'm fine and I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

Mark turned her around to face him. "What is that suppose to mean?" His eyes searched hers. "I thought we were friends, at least I liked to believe that we were."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me just because I don't remember anything and you saved me." Mai pulled away and pulled her bag high on her shoulder.

"I care about you of course I am obligated to take care of you or least to be there when you need to be." Mark ran his hand through his hair then shook his head. "I probably care about more than I should. Ever since I saw you in front of the bridal shop staring into the window, I…" his sentence trailed. He was getting out line this was not about his feeling this was about hers. "Never mind."

"No, tell me," Mai persisted.

"It's not important," Mark replied. "What I want to know is what happened to make you want to run away."

"It's not important," she replied staring into his eyes. She would not waver this time. If he felt that he had to keep to himself then she would so as well. "I just need to get out of here and start my new life."

Mark smiled seeing some of the confidence that she normally had in her eyes. "Mind if I am apart of that new life?"

"Since I don't have any other friends, I was hoping that you would be."

"What about Andy and the others?" Mark asked. He frowned when he saw her stiffen. "Did something happen?"

Something did happen. But how does one come to terms with the fact that they are in love with someone that does not share their feelings? She didn't even know why she loved Andy in the first place, but there was something in her heart that was telling her that she did and it was right, just not right now. Mai shook her head, "I realized something."

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Not right now," she answered then looped her arm through his. "Let's go. I want to go through the things in my house. I want to make a fresh start and I think change of location might do me good." She smiled. "I need to find a job too? Do you think I could be a model?"

"Who, you?" Mark teased. "I think there could be possibilities." He opened the door for her and they continued down the hall. Perhaps a fresh start is what they both needed.

AN: Okay I know this isn't super long, but hey the well ran dry for a bit. Don't worry Mai and Andy will hook up, but I will be working for it. Also for those who were looking for "How You Remind Me" it got booted from and I was put on restriction by the administrator. So whoever instigated that little stunt of reporting me as a MST offender (which I was not), let me take the time to say you are a jerk.

Devon

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

Fatal Fury characters are owned by someone that is definitely not me or you'd be playing or watching this instead of reading it for free somewhere.


End file.
